


My Charlie Weasley Christmas

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: "Charlie told me that a Weasley Christmas would be chaotic but fun, and he was absolutely right!  The Weasleys celebrate with so much talking, food, laughter, and energy! It was a bit overwhelming at first because it's so very different from the way my family celebrates.  I really loved it, though. In fact, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much.  Of course, just being able to spend the day with Charlie was the real joy..."
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	My Charlie Weasley Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> This was my contribution to the 2019 Hoggywartyxmas Fest on LJ. It combined the prompts "Opening Christmas crackers" and "His first Weasley Christmas" and was a gift for articcat621.
> 
> Colored pencil on paper.


End file.
